Waking From Intellect
by facepalms
Summary: When Hermione and Harry go to visit the Weasleys, their only plans are to spend time with Ron. However, Hermione finds herself becoming attracted to Percy and vice versa. Told through both viewpoints, see how they handle their feelings for each other an
1. Catching Up

Disclaimer: This story is based on the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling. Therefore, the characters you recognize do not belong to me. Also, I would like to let you all know that I am making no money whatsoever off of this, and this is written merely for my own personal amusement. The reference to books and quills that Hermione makes is a reference to the Percy/Hermione ship at FAPark, which can be found at www.fictionalley.org. The Invisible Man is a real book by Ralph Ellison.  
  
Chapter One: Catching Up  
  
Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She scanned the room until her eyes fell upon the two people she had missed the most over the summer. "Harry! Ron! The owls just can't match seeing you!"  
  
What a difference a few months could make! She'd gotten taller, but so had they - Ron towered over her, but Harry was still relatively short.  
  
"Hey, I just got here too. If you stop a second you'll notice something really weird: it's actually quiet. Ron here was just about to explain why." Harry said, walking over and helping Hermione with her bags. "He was just waiting for you to get here so he wouldn't have to explain it twice."  
  
Ron grabbed a piece of fruit and sat at the table. "You two take a seat, and have some food. Mum left enough lunch for the entire family, but it's just us three that have to eat it all.  
  
Hermione took a seat and gave both boys a smile. It was like she'd been missing something all summer and now had it back. It was almost as if her friends were a part of her somehow, and being together was the only way they could be truly fulfilled - but only in friendship.  
  
She wouldn't date Harry even if the filthy tabloids thought she already was, and she wouldn't date Ron even though he clearly wanted to. She just hoped he'd gotten over his jealous stage. And right now she wasn't interested in anyone in particular - she and Viktor Krum had realized a long distance romance wouldn't work that well, but still owled each other frequently. Having tasted what it was like to be dating someone, she had decided to perhaps go out a bit while at Hogwarts. Nothing serious, of course, just someone to hold hands with at Quidditch games or slip love letters to in between classes. But no matter what she decided to do, Hermione was clear of one thing, that Ron had better keep his nose out of it. She just had to find a way to make it clear while they were still at the burrow.  
  
Ron took a swig of pumpkin juice while Harry took a seat. "Thing is, everyone wanted to be here to greet you two, but then Bill and Charlie both had to work. Then Ginny found out that some singer is going to be in town today, and begged Mum and Dad to take her." He rolled his eyes. "Mum wasn't going to, 'cause she wanted to be here, not at some stupid girl singing, but Ginny can be persistent. It was a real battle for Ginny to decide which celebrity to see," he said, giving what Hermione thought was a sly -well, sly for Ron- look towards Harry. "Guess you're losing your touch. Oh, and once Percy found out, he decided not to take off work and give us some time to catch up. Can't say I miss the git."  
  
Harry leaned forward. "And the twins?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, they're out playing Quidditch with Lee and Oliver somewhere- they wanted us to come too, but you didn't get here early enough."  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron. "Well, it is great to see you two again. My," Hermione noticed that his face wore a grimace, "so-called family," Ah, she realized, that's it, "has been awful. As always. They're getting better I guess, but they still told all the neighbors I attend a correctional institution. I did finally figure out a way to get out of the house though. Something you'd be proud of Hermione. I volunteered at the local library."  
  
Ron gave him a look of disgusted disbelief. "Ugh, Harry! It isn't enough that we have all this wretched summer reading, but you go and spend your time with more books. You're getting as bad as Hermione!"  
  
She glared at Ron. "Maybe he's just discovered the value of reading, something you could stand to do if you want to pass this year. I, for one, have finished all of the required and supplemental books I own, and have only been waiting for our trip to Diagon Alley to finish. I've been reading other worthwhile books in my spare time though, and I'm sure Harry has been too, at the library."  
  
"Sorry Hermione- only book I've been into is 'Quidditch Through the Ages'."  
  
"You're both hopeless!" Hermione said, shaking her head in disapproval. "Is quidditch all you two think about?" There was no use trying to change them, she knew from experience. She really did wish they'd try to get ahead sometimes. Helping them with their homework was one thing, but when the OWLs and NEWTs came, they'd be totally on their own.  
  
Ron looked at her like she was mad. "What's with you? There's more to life than books and quills you know. You're the best witch in our class and you're still worried about SCHOOLWORK?"  
  
Hermione just glared at him for a few seconds, annoyed, before speaking. "I'm trying to build a future for myself. Unlike you, I wasn't born into the wizarding world and after four years at Hogwarts, I still don't know what I'm doing. If I want to succeed, I have to try! My parents may be encouraging but there's nothing they can do to help me-they're as muggle as it comes." She bit her lip and looked over at Harry for support, only to find that he was examining the tablecloth. Her eyes were glistening, betraying her emotion more than her words had, but her face had a passive mask. Refusing to give Ron the satisfaction of seeing her lose her composure, Hermione rose from the table, grabbed at her bags, and pulled them after her up the stairs to Ginny's room.  
  
Once she was out of sight but not out of hearing, the boys started talking. "What is her problem?" Ron said, sounding confused and shocked. She could hear Harry answer him back, but couldn't make out the words. She didn't care though, and hurried on, throwing her things in the corner of Ginny's room and pulling out a book to help herself calm down.  
  
Ron could make her so mad sometimes! He and Harry were such...such BOYS. She looked down at the book she'd blindly grabbed and laughed hollowly. It was a muggle book that an old friend had recommended. The Invisible Man. Not the science fiction one, no, but the one about race and identity, the one they made muggle students read in classes. She started reading, going only about five pages before there was a hesitant knock at the door.  
  
"Hermione? Come back down, would you? Ron and I are sorry about upsetting you- and we still need to hear about your trip to Bulgaria, remember?" Harry sounded slightly anxious, and Hermione, though still annoyed, decided to give the boys another chance. She cracked the door open.  
  
"Why didn't Ron come up himself?"  
  
Harry smiled crookedly. "Because I'm making him clean up as punishment for ruining the enchanting vibe we had going. Besides, a domestic Ron is as funny as a snitch catching a seeker."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me Harry, but I guess I should probably apologize too. After all, he's Ron: I know he never wants to study." The two went back to the kitchen, where they were greeted by a thoroughly contrite Ron and a thoroughly clean kitchen.  
  
"Er, sorry Hermione. I - well, lets just have a game of chess, while you tell us about your visit to precious Vicky in Bulgaria."  
  
"Alright. But only if I get to play for once- you can critique my moves." Ron really was nervous, Hermione realized, surprised that she could have that affect on him. Her moods might be going mad lately, but she didn't have to upset the other two- and she probably ought to reassure the other two that they weren't going to have to compete with Viktor for her time. She told them everything about her trip, from visiting famous sites to kissing Viktor (Hermione realized that it probably wasn't the wisest thing to say, especially as Ron's face started turning a color to match his hair) to how they had decided- both decided- that even if it was nice, it oughtn't be permanent. The boys were most interested in the professional Quidditch game she'd seen- Bulgaria v. Japan- and wanted to know full details on the Bulgarian team, and who she'd met.  
  
Harry and Ron told their stories too, but they just couldn't compare to hers in unusualness. Harry's story was pretty much as it always was - horrible relatives, boredom, and housecleaning- while Ron's was filled with the pranking exploits of his siblings. Apparently, the twins were still experimenting with charms and tricks- turning Percy completely blue and making Ginny's ears and nose grow had been the highlight so far. Percy and Ginny had apparently gotten fed up with being "testers" though, as they struck back with their own prank.  
  
"Really?" Harry laughed, looking impressed. "Perfect Percy pulled a practical joke! Are you serious Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought I imagining things when I found out," Ron said, shaking his head, "but most of the time he's still a stuffy git. It was Ginny's idea though. What they did was Ginny distracted the twins before breakfast one morning, walking down to the kitchen with them. Once they were gone, Percy got into their room, stole a few pieces of candy they had laying out- stupid of them really- and apparated into the kitchen. He waited till Ginny came down, gave her the stuff, then apparated back to the stairs so he walk down and make sure the twins didn't go into the kitchen. Ginny snuck the stuff into their eggs, and halfway through breakfast they turned blue and their tongues started growing. Seems Percy nicked some of the stuff they'd used on him, and a new batch of their ton-tongue taffy. They were furious - it was great to see, I thought they were going to kill each other, because they each thought the other'd done it and that it had backfired. Mum was furious too, until she realized who'd done it- then she said 'it was only a matter of time' before the consequences of their actions caught up with them. I swear, that woman lets Percy get away with anything." Ron looked rather disgusted at that.  
  
"Well, at least you got a good laugh, right?" Harry said.  
  
Hermione didn't respond though-- Percy had always been a bit of a role model for her, and she could never see him doing anything like that, even if it was to help Ginny. The three chatted on though, teasing each other. Apparently, Ginny still had a crush on Harry but was actually exchanging a lot of owls with Neville and Colin. Ron was a bit surprised at his sister, but Hermione just remembered all the conversations she and Ginny had had the year before at school. Hermione thought it was funny that Ginny came to her for ideas on dating, but did her best to help the girl. She knew that the younger girl's relationships with those two were purely platonic- Neville liked her, but Ginny just wanted to stay friends, and Colin and she had never been anything more than regular friends. Both knew about her crush on Harry, but unlike Hermione, weren't willing to help Ginny.  
  
"Well, Harry, Ron, who do you two like? A certain Miss Chang still figuring in your future Harry?" Hermione teased, enjoying the light mood, very glad that she had decided to make amends. She was surprised to see Harry's face cloud over.  
  
"Oh, quit that Hermione. She was with Cedric, remember?"  
  
"Oh right...I-I'm sorry Harry. It-It slipped my mind somehow." She felt terrible. Absolutely wretched. She had forgotten Cho dated Cedric - and that would bring up memories Harry didn't need.  
  
Harry looked odd, both sad and angry. "I can never forget. Don't worry Hermione. I haven't gone a day all summer without going back to that day and replaying it in my head, working out all the things I could have done to save him, to keep Voldemort-"  
  
"Don't say that, Harry! And besides, there's nothing you could have done!"  
  
"Sorry Ron, but if you keep avoiding his name you give him power. But I can't change things, and Cedric's dead. So I go on with my life, trying to stay normal."  
  
All three looked at each other, silently. There was nothing more to say right now. Just a quiet room, with memories of the past and worry for the future filling the air. They were so distracted that they didn't even notice the footsteps coming downstairs until Percy Weasley appeared in the door.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione. Good of you to come visit. Am I interrupting something?" He said with a quizzical look. Hermione realized they must have looked odd, snapping up startled as he came into view. He looked, not annoyed or pompous, but warm and friendly for once. It was a nice change, Hermione thought absently.  
  
She answered him before Ron or Harry could. "N-no. Of course not. Harry's just demolishing me at chess, that's all."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Much thanks to my wonderful beta, Charisse Jade Ling. Long Live Books and Quills! 


	2. Weasley Without Work

Disclaimer: This story is based on the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling. Therefore, the characters you recognize do not belong to me. Also, I would like to let you all know that I am making no money whatsoever off of this, and this is written merely for my own personal amusement.  
  
Chapter Two: Weasley Without Work  
  
Percy Weasley apparated into his room at precisely 6:05 p.m., glad that today, at least, had been an easy day at work. It was usually quite stressful, dealing with the problems that arose between the differences in standards between countries, but today he had simply attended meetings, reporting his findings to Crouch's replacement Mr. Dux and different committees.  
  
His last assignment- dealing with a rather shoddy line of dragon hide gloves that turned out to be simply made of lizard skin- was over, and somehow his superiors had not given him a new one yet. As it was a Friday, this surprised him, because he would have very little work to do over the weekend. Percy sometimes suspected that he was expected to want more free time than the others in his department because he was young. However, he felt that he had demonstrated his willingness to take on when he had taken over many of Mr. Crouch's duties.  
  
But for now, Percy didn't mind the chance to have a restful weekend. It would even give him a chance to visit Diagon Alley with his younger siblings. That reminded him- Ron's friends were visiting. He really ought to check and see that they had arrived safely. Harry, he recalled, sometimes had trouble arriving where he was supposed to.  
  
The house was oddly quiet, so Percy went in search of his younger sibling. He found Ron's room empty, with no new additions. However, the door to Ginny's room was slightly open, and upon looking inside, he saw a few extra bags. So Hermione, at least, had arrived.  
  
Percy knew that having Harry and Hermione's visit could be beneficial because it would keep Ron away from him, but worried that it might inspire his littlest brother to emulate the twins. And he knew who Ron's first target would be if he had the opportunity. There was no use thinking about that though- after all, Ron's friends might actually have a good effect on his behavior.  
  
However, his doubts returned when he entered the dining room and saw three heads snap up and swivel to look at him. They were obviously plotting already. He felt like just turning around and leaving, but so that the next few weeks would be tolerable he kept a smile on his face. "Hello Harry, Hermione. Good of you to come visit. Am I," he paused, discomforted by their stares, "interrupting something?"  
  
Hermione answered, a shade too quickly, "N-no. Harry's just demolishing me at chess, that's all." She didn't sound that convincing, but true to her words, there was a chessboard between the two, and more of her pieces were missing than his.  
  
"All right then. Where are the twins?"  
  
"Out with Lee and Oliver"  
  
" Anyone else back yet?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "No. It's not even four yet, why would they be here? Say, what are you doing home so early anyway?"  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but it's after six." Percy smiled at the shocked expressions on the kids' faces. "I suppose your chess game was very interesting then, to have held your attention for at least two hours?" He noticed the other three exchange quick looks. They were definitely plotting. Percy noticed that Ron seemed a bit annoyed- probably because he was still there. "Did Mum say anything to you about dinner? If not, we probably ought to see about making something. There's no telling when they'll get back."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. She just said she'd make dinner when they got back. Hey," Ron seemed a bit worried, "shouldn't they be back already?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." Honestly, they complained that he was a know-it-all, but then expected him to know things that he had no way of knowing. "I left before they did remember? But you know Ginny. She's probably dragged them halfway around the world by now, showing them everything that can possibly be associated with that witch- what's she called, Andromeda something? Well, I leave you three to your. chess then. I'll be in my room, Ron, but don't bother me unless it's important. Harry, Hermione, nice to have you here."  
  
He turned with one last short smile and left, going back up the stairs. Percy'd hoped the others would be home, but this would at least give him some time to himself. A whole weekend without work! The possibilities were astonishing. He could do some of the reading he'd been planning, maybe even get ahead in work. no, he couldn't... he had no assignment. He half-suspected Mr. Dux to have planned it that way.  
  
Percy changed out of his robes and into muggle trousers and shirt- more comfortable in the bloody heat wave they'd been having. Laying back on his bed, totally alone, he sighed. No more fronts to put up, or impressions to make. He could just be himself for a bit. There was no need to be the model employee, no need to be a role model to his little siblings. No need to be perfect. He could just be Percy, the stressed-out bookworm who actually missed being in school. He stretched out, and slipped into sleep.  
  
He didn't get to sleep for long though- his mind groggily interpreted the noises coming from below as being the twins, otherwise known as the two loudest people on earth. So much for a nice, quiet rest. Time to go look imposing, and keep the damage down to a minimum. it wouldn't do to have Mum get home and find her kitchen upside down (not that the twins had ever done that. well, literally anyway). Rising from his bed, Percy went down the stairs for the third time in, he checked his watch, nearly an hour.  
  
When he went downstairs though, he found that the noise was not entirely the twins doing. Ron was helping too. George was giving a play-by-play account of the game they'd had, using different items on the table to represent the different players. Fred was arguing some points- they'd been put on different teams, and he felt his team had done better than was being said- while Ron interrupted to ask for more specific details. Harry was leaning forward, muttering things about the play, and wincing at the especially violent parts.  
  
But Hermione was reading. Yes, she glanced up every now and then to keep track of what was going on, but the focus of her attention was on a book in front of her. Percy smiled, amused. When he acted like that, his brothers would mock him, try to steal his books- there were distinct advantages to being a guest in this house. How she could read so calmly in all this noise was a mystery to him though.  
  
"Honestly, can't you lot even talk about quidditch without sounding like the crowd at a match?"  
  
"Aw, did we interrupt the all-important work of Percy the proud?" George said, grinning.  
  
"No, actually. I have the weekend free. You did wake me up though." He ran a hand through his hair, noticing that the Weasley family clock had "traveling" marked for three of its members. "Hmm, they must be on their way back. You lot behave- Ginny's going to be hard enough to deal with as it is."  
  
"Percy, its nice that you decided to relax for a change, it really is, but that doesn't mean you have to make up for it by being such an arse the moment you come downstairs." Fred grinned at his older brother. "Besides, we weren't planning anything we could get caught at."  
  
Percy groaned. They always were planning something. even if it was just ways to be loud. The twins had gone back to telling Harry and Ron about the quidditch game, but apparently were near the end as they stopped after a bit, and started in on Harry for not finding a way to practice. Percy just stayed leaning on the door. He was trying to see what she was reading. it looked something like a textbook. He couldn't see what subject it was from where he was though, so he decided to go ask.  
  
"Hermione," he said after moving over to her. She looked up and blinked, as if surprised. "What's the book? It can't be for next year can it? You haven't been to Diagon Alley yet."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Actually, it is a school book- I bullied McGonagall and Vector into giving me their booklists early, and bought them in Hogsmeade before the year let out. This one's for Transfiguration- A Practical Guide to Common Disguises."  
  
"I remember that one- it shows you ways to not only turn most little things into school supplies, but also how to tell if something else has been transfigured. Very useful. especially in this house." And it had been useful, more than once, but it did take a bit of effort to do. Still, Percy always checked to make sure that his wand and clothes were really what they seemed, after that time with Ron. Hermione reminded him of himself- studying, trying to get ahead, trying to be the most perfect student Hogwarts had ever seen. And that reminded him of something entirely different.  
  
"Hmmm. you got that one early, but since have received the list of all the other books you'll be needing this year. Any other interesting owls this summer?"  
  
She blushed. "Well, Ron and Harry have kept in touch of course. And Ginny. She's had quite a lot to say, but." she trailed off.  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Percy grinned at her. Well, here was one say in which they were different- when he'd been made prefect he tried to tell the world, even the parts of it that didn't know he existed. To him, it had been a way of showing he was worth notice. Hermione, however, didn't seem to have mentioned it to anyone. He never even stopped to consider the possibility that she hadn't been made a prefect. "Did you get any other owls from school?"  
  
She sighed and looked up at Percy, speaking in an incredibly practical tone. "Yes, I've been made prefect, ok? I'm intensely happy, and I've been bursting to tell someone besides my parents. The only thing is, neither Ron nor Harry are: the other Gryffindor 5th year prefect is Dean." She smiled, a smirk really. "I told them they'd be sorry they didn't study more often. Really, its been agony not to tell them today. but I know Harry was really expecting to be made prefect, and Ron was hoping. They don't deserve it, neither of them, but what with Harry being a celebrity, everyone really thought he'd make it."  
  
"Well, congratulations to you! Its excellent, and I can't think of a better person for Gryffindor." Percy said sincerely.  
  
"Keep it down- they're not paying any attention over there, and I'd like to keep it that way! A question: how do you suggest I break the news to Ron without making him think I've betrayed him or turned into-" She stopped. Percy was sure he knew what she was about to say.  
  
"Me?" The smirk she gave was answer enough. When, he wondered, had she started doing that? And he wasn't that awful. He and Ron had stayed fairly clear of each other back in school, and over Holidays Percy hadn't noticed any signs of disgust. Still, he could see someone not wanting their best friend to turn into their older sib.  
  
"Well, Hermione, just tell him. Knowing Ron, he'll probably get angrier if you don't and he finds out from someone else. Besides," He began to continue, only to be stopped by a high squeal coming from the kitchen fireplace.  
  
"OH! It was amazing, fantastic, wonderful! You're all mad to have missed it!" His sister burst into the room, lavender robe snagging on things. "Hermione!" she'd made a quick scan of the room, and ran over to the only other girl present, nearly knocking Percy down. "You, at least can appreciate this! Andromeda is amazing! I want to be just like her. she's so smart, and cool, and SUCH a great singer! What do you want to hear about first? The concert, or when I actually got to MEET her? And I even got an autographed picture."  
  
She pulled a shot of a girl in a bright, tight, blue robe out of her bag and showed it to Hermione. From where he was, Percy could see that the witch dressed to her advantage, flaunting a figure that made him miss Penelope for a sharp second before he noted that her make-up was a bit overdone and her hair positively unnatural. It looked like it was about to attack him.  
  
Hermione though just looked confused, staring down at the picture covering her book (the witch was now dancing, and blowing kisses towards Percy) and after a few seconds looked up. "What?"  
  
"I know, I can't believe I actually managed to meet her!" Ginny squealed, positively bouncing around the room.  
  
"Yes Ginny, its great. but I really have no idea who she even is."  
  
Percy was surprised for only a moment before remembering that as a muggle- born, Hermione wouldn't be able to listen to the Wizard Wireless. Lucky girl. 


	3. Adding Up Limelight

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, her publishers, and others. Though I do not own the characters or setting, the story is mine, and I am making no money from it. This was written for my own amusement, and is not intended for anything other than amusement.  
  
Thank you, Charisse, my amazing beta.  
  
Chapter 3: Hermione stared at the flirty little tart in the picture Ginny had dropped over her book. The girl was obviously tasteless. Her lurid robe stretched over her figure in a way that left nothing to the imagination, and rather reminded her of the muggle pop idols. She wanted to demand an explanation from Ginny, but found herself unusually inarticulate. "What?"  
  
"I know, I can't believe I actually got to meet her!" Ginny appeared to have gone mad. She couldn't stop moving and her smile rivaled Lockhart's.  
  
"Yes Ginny, it's great. but I really have no idea who she even is." The statement was not entirely true- she was certainly intelligent enough to figure out that the witch in the photo was the same one Ginny had gone to see that day. What she couldn't figure out was why it mattered so much. Ginny hadn't even said hello to Harry, and that was usually on the top of her priorities list.  
  
Ginny swooped down into the chair next to Hermione and stared at her in disbelief. "How can you NOT know? She's only the most famous singer in all of Britain!"  
  
"In all of wizard Britain, maybe. Not in muggle Britain. Which is where I have been the entire holiday."  
  
"But I OWLED you about her! Don't you READ my letters?" Ginny was gripping her hand tightly enough that Hermione felt sure her circulation was slowing.  
  
"Ginny, not everyone hears the word 'celebrity' and goes running." George looked at his sister with an amused expression.  
  
"I do NOT!"  
  
Hermione realized that none of the Weasleys seemed surprised at Ginny's odd behavior. Which meant that must normally act that way at home. Why hadn't Hermione seen this side of the younger girl before? They'd certainly talked about everything else.  
  
Then the other twin spoke. "At least she's not the only one- Harry runs too! But at least he's got the good taste to be running away!" Both twins burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, quit that," Percy glared at his younger brothers crossly. "Let Ginny have her fun. Now Gin, where are Mum and Dad?"  
  
She turned from giving dirty looks at Fred and George. "In the kitchen still. Dad got us lost in muggle London- it was- no, never mind, no one wants to hear my stories, do they? But Mum's having a quiet talk with him while she gets dinner ready. She was quite furious when she realized that he didn't know where he was taking us." Ginny smiled  
  
Hermione could imagine. It was bad enough getting lost in the city when you knew had muggle laws and customs worked. She didn't want to even consider getting lost without that knowledge.  
  
"But it really was a great concert. And she's so nice in person, not fake at all." Ginny sounded almost like she was sulking- Hermione had never seen her sulk before, and didn't quite know what to make of it. Silence descended upon the room. Ginny was tracing shapes on the table, and, after Hermione returned the picture, smiling again. The twins were tossing something back and forth between them, and Ron seemed to be trying to look at the witch in the picture without being obvious.  
  
Then, Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley. She looked more frazzled than Hermione had ever remembered. "You can't even manage to get the table ready and you've been here how long? I'd hoped that Percy, at least, would have been responsible. You can all just get the table ready- without magic, I'm tired of fixing the crashes- while I finish dinner." She started to leave the room, but turned back. "Harry, Hermione- I'm so glad you two could visit us."  
  
The Weasley children proceeded to set the table once their mother had left, refusing to let Harry and Hermione help. Fred said it was because "Mum'd skin us- you're guests."  
  
Hermione felt rather useless just watching them, but at least Harry was there too. just watching the jostling mess. With five people all trying to be in the same general area at once, there was a bit more shoving than was necessary. She relaxed idly until she heard Harry's whisper.  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that."  
  
"Before you got here, Ron and I were wondering about something, and we forgot to ask you, but. what did you do with Rita Skeeter? Is she still a bug, or back to normal?"  
  
"Oh, she's human again." Hermione grinned. "I haven't seen any articles by her though- She's probably having a hard time explaining where she's been."  
  
"But what if she writes an article about what you did to her?"  
  
"She can't. Don't you ever think, Harry? She's an unregistered Animagus- and that's more illegal than anything I've done. She won't be writing about us anymore- the first time she does I'll turn her in."  
  
"Right. I was thinking, Hermione, that-"  
  
"Oi! You two come sit down- we're done." Ron smiled at them both as he motioned them towards their seats. Hermione found herself between Harry and Ginny, with Percy across from her and the twins across from Harry and Ron. It was a bit of a squash fitting them all in, but it worked. She put her book under her feet and turned to talk to Ginny.  
  
However, Ginny was still talking about that silly concert. Hermione began to tune her out.  
  
It really was amazing being in the midst of such a tight family. As an only child, Hermione had never had any one to blame things on, or to talk to about her problems, or even play with. Her parents had done a good job preparing her for life as an adult, but hadn't done much to further her youth. Hermione had loved- and lived- to learn, not play with other kids. And so she hadn't had any good friends until Harry and Ron.  
  
And then Hermione realized that getting introspective was not a safe thing to do at a Weasley family dinner. A roll had connected with her face- seemingly out of nowhere- as Fred said, "Sorry about that- I was aiming for Harry."  
  
Hermione picked it up and handed it back to him silently. After four years in Gryffindor, she wasn't surprised at his antics- but she was surprised that they got only a slight scolding from Mrs. Weasley, who was apparently still distracted by her earlier misadventures.  
  
She noticed Percy glaring at the twins, but he didn't say anything to them. Instead, he turned to Ginny. "Did you manage to pick any supplies while you were out, or am I going to be taking you shopping too?"  
  
"What do you mean, are you going to be taking me shopping?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Ginny, if you even stopped to breathe you might have noticed what's going on around you. Mum just said that between you and Dad she wasn't going out again that soon- and that Dad wasn't either. She's making Percy take us for school supplies. He's putting up a bit of a martyr act, but I'd say we're the worst ones off."  
  
Well. Hermione hadn't heard that. Good thing Ginny, who was shrieking about the impossibility of even thinking about school on such a wonderful day, hadn't been paying attention either. That meant that when they were at Flourish and Blotts, she'd be able to ask what books he'd recommend for supplemental reading. And possibly a bit more advice on how to tell Harry and Ron about her new prefect status.  
  
Dinner finished in friendly conversation- the twins recounted the more interesting parts of their quidditch game to their parents and Ginny (ooh, George! You almost fell off?) while Harry had to tell a bit about his vacation- leaving out some of the points he'd told Hermione and Ron earlier, and Hermione found a willing listener on the educational aspects of Bulgaria in Percy.  
  
Afterwards, Hermione and Ginny went up to Ginny's room- Hermione to unpack, Ginny to maul her wardrobe.  
  
"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Ginny was wearing an old school robe, and had used her wand to shrink it a bit- it had been short to begin with, but was now creeping up her calves. It looked a bit odd as it cinched in- it was so billowy originally that it took quite a while to shrink in the middle, but the sleeves were already too tight at the shoulders. "You might want to try just picking an area to work on."  
  
"Right." Ginny muttered, a look of sad determination on her face as the dress began to mold to her body. Once it was adequately tight ("Really, Ginny, you look ridiculous") she began working on the neckline. It sunk lower, and in Hermione's opinion made Ginny look more like a little kid playing dress up than a seductress. But that was a good thing, since Ginny was only 14.  
  
Hermione went back to sorting through her belongings. She hadn't realized that Ginny was that good at the practical applications of magic, especially since Ron had proven to be horrendous at even mending torn sleeves last year. When she finally tuned around again, Ginny had managed to shove her curly hair into something mimicking the awful style of the singer and transfigured her sensible shoes into rather dangerous looking heels.  
  
"Are you sure you can walk in those?" Hermione said doubtfully. It wasn't just the shoes that looked to make it difficult though- Ginny's skirt had climbed above her knees and was extremely tight. While Hermione had actually seen a lot of girls in similar (if better fitting and styled) clothes in her parent's town, she had never thought she'd see anything like it in the wizarding world.  
  
"Yes, of course I can!" Ginny made a slow, awkward twirl. "Now, if you don't have anything helpful to say, I'm going to see what my brothers think of it."  
  
"Or rather, what someone staying with one of your brothers thinks."  
  
Ginny's face began to flush. "You. you.no, I just want to see what they think, is all."  
  
"Of course you do." Ginny walked over to the door slowly, obviously not accustomed to her outfit. When she went to open the door, she over- balanced and tumbled. Perhaps the wizarding world would remember her as Ginny Weasley, inventor of mini-skirts and heels, also their first casualty?  
  
Probably not. Ginny shot a glare at Hermione as she managed to stand back up and stalk out of the room. Hermione went back to unpacking.  
  
She already knew what books she would need, but there were other things to take into consideration. A new school robe or two perhaps? Her old ones were just a bit short, and one was beginning to turn rather grayish. They'd do for Herbology, or Potions labs, but not much else. Hmm. She could also use one of those little moving charts for Astronomy. or a pocket converter for arithmancy. or maybe a dictionary, for supplemental ancient runes work.  
  
She needed to make a list, to avoid impulse buys. But how would she know what would be of most use? Percy.  
  
And so she too left Ginny's room, looking for the former Head Boy, whose room turned out not to be too difficult to find, as of the rooms that weren't Ginny's or Harry's, one had noises coming from it, and one had a rather large sign saying:  
  
Do NOT Disturb. For any reason. Unless you need help with schoolwork, or actually have something serious to discuss. And if you're one of the twins, not even then.  
  
All in all, she rather felt that he would be willing to discuss this topic with her. So Hermione knocked on the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione paused. He didn't exactly sound inviting. "It's Hermione. I was wondering if I could get some advice- regarding school." And if not, I'll just go rescue your sister's ego from Ron and Harry, where it is no doubt being positively slaughtered.  
  
"In that case," Percy's voice seemed to brighten, "come in. I'd love to help if I can."  
  
Hermione opened the door and stepped through, noticing that Percy's room was very neat- the opposite end of the spectrum from Ron's. The neatness of it seemed to be a distinct part of it too, not just the type of cleanliness that comes only because the occupant wants quick access to their belongings.  
  
Percy, she decided, must actually prefer for it to be that way. How absolutely wonderful!  
  
He was at this desk, reading a thick book called Desert Magic: A history of Foci in Egypt, Concentrating on the Uses of Wands and Amulets. There were no other chairs, so after closing the door she stood awkwardly in front of it.  
  
She motioned to his book. "Are you very interested in the history of magic?"  
  
He smiled. "More now than even when I was at Hogwarts. Binns just doesn't do the subject justice. This book's quite fascinating though- Bill got it for me. I'm more interested in Arithmancy and Transfiguration myself- though Ancient Runes has its own appeal. It's the most interesting to study, but the least practical, don't you agree?"  
  
"Of course! But that's part of the joy in it- it's learning for the sake of learning. I suppose it does come in handy to Bill though?"  
  
"Yes, of course. But not me. I'm most likely to use Arithmancy- how far are you in that, anyway?"  
  
"Well, we spent time last year on the involvement of statistics in magical error, and will be starting with advanced Geomancy- I believe Circular Studies is one of our books, and we'll be learning about Fractallation too, of course."  
  
Percy positively beamed. "I loved Fractallation! If you ever have any problems- not that you will, of course- feel free to owl me. Juliot sets are possibly the most complex thing you'll learn, but."  
  
And they were off. Hermione was finally getting an intellectual, magic- based discussion. And reacting in her typical manner, the lure of intelligent conversation quickly pushed her original reason for seeking out Percy to the back of her brain. She decided that this was one acquaintance she absolutely had to cultivate. 


	4. The Look

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Nor do I get money for it. Et cetera.  
  
Chapter 4: The Look  
  
Percy stared at Hermione, trying not to be obvious. He was actually discussing advanced academic subjects with her- Arithmancy...which had somehow veered back into Ancient Runes, of all things- and she was keeping up. What's more, she seemed genuinely interested. And this was one of Ron's friends? Even Ravenclaws would usually be gone by this point in the conversation.  
  
Unfortunately for Percy's intellectual drive, a rather loud argument had chosen to break right outside his door at that very moment.  
  
"Why would we know where she is? She's friends with you, not us!"  
  
"But she's not in Ginny's room, and she didn't come upstairs to see Harry and me."  
  
"Well, she certainly didn't tell us where she was going."  
  
Percy raised an eyebrow at Hermione while the argument outside continued. "Seems that you're wanted."  
  
"Seems I am." They looked at each other awkwardly, surfacing back into the world where Hermione was just his little brother's friend and not someone he could keep to himself for active debate. "I suppose I ought to go see what they want then." Percy thought (no, definitely NOT hoped, he told himself) that Hermione didn't look very enthused at that.  
  
After she joined the others in the hall, he could still hear some of the conversation. "Not very good at finding someone in your own house, are you Ron?"  
  
"What... why were you in HIS room?"  
  
"Didn't want to interrupt Ginny on her quest to hunt down you and Harry. Now why don't you two tell me why you were looking for me?"  
  
Percy could hear various footsteps heading back to the stairs to Ron's room, and dire threats coming from the twins. Absently opening his book, he realized that with the siblings that lived in his house, it would probably be a while before he got another conversation in which he wasn't insulted for talking about academics.  
  
He had just found his place when he heard a rather soft sniffly wail from outside his door. "Perrrrrcy. Let me iiiiiiiiin. I (sniff) can't do anything right!"  
  
for the site his eyes met. "What happened? Did a spell backfire? And what's that on your face?"  
  
She sniffed again and walked over to his bed, where she collapsed, tears leaking down her face in black streaks, and hair tumbling everywhere. Not to mention her robe...Percy winced.  
  
"It's Ron and Harry... they laughed at me. Said my robe was silly-looking."  
  
"Well... I'm sure we can fix it- just tell me what happened to it. And, Gin, what's wrong with your face? There are black marks under you eyes. You just sit here, and I'll get you some cocoa, and go see to those two."  
  
"NO! No. Don't go yell at them, or tell Mum." Ginny looked terrified. Well of course- she wouldn't want to get her 'hero' into trouble, even if he had just been a total arse to her. "My robe is supposed to look like this- like Andromeda's- and the marks on my face is just from crying, I was wearing muggle face paint, and when I started crying it came off."  
  
Percy was rather angry at his youngest brother. How dare he upset Ginny- she was so fragile, and Ron knew it. But it would be best for him to stay as calm as he usually was, and find her motivation for this ridiculous behavior. "So. Why did you do that to your robe?"  
  
"I thought it'd be prettier this way. Everyone thinks Andromeda is pretty, and this is how she dresses. It wasn't supposed to be this short, but... Hermione even TOLD me it looks silly! Why didn't I listen to her!" And Ginny threw herself all the way down on his bed, sobbing into her arms.  
  
"Shh, shhh," Percy murmured as he went over and sat next to her, rubbing her back. "Its ok- they've done stupid stuff in front of you before- and it's not you that looks silly, its just that the robe is a bit odd. You're too... nice for a robe like that, Ginny. Now, you tell me what they said to you."  
  
"Harry just asked if I was ok, and if I needed some help. But Ron said that I was a bloody stupid moron, and that even he had more sense than to dress up like a clown. And he and Harry were laughing the whole time I was there- even before they said anything... and then I ran back to my room. And then they came down, and I thought they were going to apologize, but all they wanted to know was if Hermione was in there!"  
  
Percy looked at his little sister. The righteous anger was cooling a bit, and now that he knew that nothing serious had really happened. Ginny was just being rather theatrical. It sounded like they weren't laughing at her, not exactly, but just being idiots. He was going to have to talk to them though. Ginny was a very fragile girl- he couldn't have them hurting her, even unintentionally. "You just sit here, and I'll get you some nice cocoa then, alright?"  
  
He left before she could respond, apparating down to the kitchen and grabbing the necessary ingredients, then apparating back to his room. He gave her the mug, performing a quick heating spell on it, and she sipped, sniffling softly. Ginny had always clung to Ron when it was time for fun, but for emotional support she sought out Percy- especially since Ron was often the cause of her troubles.  
  
"Today's a bit hectic, that's all Gin. Just give Harry a chance to catch up with Ron, and maybe tomorrow you can spend some time with him, ok? And you and Hermione get along very well. I'm sure that she'll make them be nice to you, if nothing else." Ginny smiled up at him, a bit wobbily.  
  
"Ok. Can I stay here a bit though? And... can you not tell Mum what I did to my robe?"\  
  
"Well... how did you change it anyway?"  
  
"Practical application of Transfiguration. Easy stuff- I've been helping Mum with mending since I was a first year, and this is just a bit harder."  
  
Percy grinned. "Well, then I'm sure you don't even need my help to change it back. You're very talented at that Ginny. I've got some things to do- but you can stay here as long as you want."  
  
Percy left his room, knowing his sister well enough to realize what she wanted most then was to be alone. Now was as good a time as any to go deal with Ron though- insulting their little sister in front of others was really not acceptable. When he got to Ron's door, he could hear muffled voices.  
  
"Ron," he said as he knocked, "could I have a word with you?"  
  
Percy could hear groaning inside, something like "What does he WANT?" in Ron's voice as the door creaked open. It was cracked just enough that Percy could see half his brother's face, filled with a rather irked-looking scowl. "Look, Percy, I'm a bit busy here- making plans for tomorrow, you know, so if you could just go bug Fred or something that'd be great."  
  
Percy reached out and grabbed his younger brother's collar, gently pulling him into the hall. He might be wiry, but he had a good 5 inches on Ron, and the extra weight that came with it made him a bit stronger. "Oh, no- I need to talk to you now. Away from your friends."  
  
Once Ron had actually closed the door, Percy stood there glaring down at him with his arms crossed. "Why were you picking on Ginny?"  
  
"I- what? How was I picking on GINNY? I've barely talked to her today!"  
  
"When she came up to see you and Harry, you laughed at her and said some very mean things- you'll be apologizing to her tomorrow."  
  
"No I won't- I wasn't laughing at her, just something Harry'd said earlier, but she deserved being laughed at anyway- Percy, did you SEE what she's wearing? Mum'll kill her if she finds out, and we'll have to disown her if anyone else does. Bad enough Harry's finally found out she's insane, we can't have the whole school knowing! If any of her friends find out about this..."  
  
"Ron. Ginny is not insane, she's 14. And Harry's part of the problem- I don't think she'll be able to say a whole sentence for the rest of the time he's here or even be in a room with him without going red."  
  
"Which is different from normal in what way? She's Ginny! She's always an emotional twit! Now can I go back to Harry and Hermione before they decide to come looking for me or are you going to continue this absolutely pointless nonsense?"  
  
Percy just looked at him. "Fine. But if you say one thing while we shop tomorrow-"  
  
"I'll be a good little boy, okay?" Ron gave a glare that looked rather silly, and went back into his room, opening the door wide enough that Percy could see it was still an orange colored mess. Very distasteful.  
  
Percy was left staring at a closed door with very few options open to him- he couldn't go relax in his room unless he wanted to disturb Ginny even more, and his parents were downstairs listening to the wireless and worrying about the latest developments in the fight against Voldemort- a fight Percy had not wanted to acknowledge the existence of, a fight the Minister of Magic still refused to acknowledge had began once more. Percy had always thought Cornelius Fudge to be a very wise man, but now that there was so much proof that Voldemort had risen and Fudge refused to waiver, he found himself doubting.  
  
He wondered how much Harry knew of the news. Ron had been banned from telling him some of the more spectacular happenings, and he doubted that Hermione would have told him the more worrying information the Prophet released, as it refused to give its sources these days. Not that it gave out much vital information- but enough for Hermione to know that she and her parents would be in very real danger if she returned to Hogwarts, as were the families of all other muggle-born students. Some families had already suffered, but there had been no cases of entire families dying accompanied by the dark mark. No- it was much subtler now- people who died of "accidents" were almost always muggle-born or muggle supporters these days.  
  
Percy shook his head, trying to clear it of these seriously unpleasant thoughts. Better to be young like Ginny, and sheltered from the knowledge of what was happening- though she'd seen her share of horror at a younger age, she'd still come out of it very young in a way. The only things that could ever hurt or shock her now were the ones she loved. No. Now was not the time to worry- he was going to Diagon Alley tomorrow- he might as well make up a list since he couldn't get to any of the books he had wanted to read.  
  
What should he buy? A new quill, as his old one was getting a bit hard to write with. Maybe a warmer cloak for the winter- not that he went out enough to get proper use of it. Definitely any books or journals on new magical discoveries. He'd been wanting one of those pocket compasses that always pointed a person in the direction he or she needed to be headed for a while now, but wasn't sure he wanted to spend that much. Just something good and practical- let Ron spend his money on sweets and the twins on pranks and prank supplies. He wouldn't be the one short of spending money when Christmas came round, and it was time to buy presents. Percy always had been the one with extra, even as a little kid.  
  
He'd wandered back down the stairs and was hovering on a landing. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. He hadn't been shopping with any of his siblings since he'd attended Hogwarts and the guests would add to the difficulty of keeping everyone under control. Fred and George were old enough to go off on their own- Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione would probably have to stay with him, though. While Ron and his friends were likely mature enough to handle shopping on their own, he couldn't allow it with Harry the great target of everything evil. Ron and Hermione probably wouldn't want to leave Harry, and Ginny he didn't trust to the twins.  
  
Ron would probably put up a fuss and scowl a lot.  
  
He walked over to the door of his room, concern managing to conquer annoyance- as it always did. "Ginny, you alright yet? Did you fix the robe?"  
  
Her voice came slightly muffled through the door, but held a tone of frustration rather than the sadness it'd had earlier. "Oh Percy! It won't go back right!"  
  
His sister opened the door, looking much better than she had before- her hair was back to its normal state, and the robe was still a bit small, and completely out of proportion, but at least it was once more covering her knees, a body part wizards tended to forget the existence of. Her face was now smeared with black all over though, and her shoes- well- he hoped she had an extra pair.  
  
He smiled down at his sister, who was scowling horribly, looking like she normally did when trying to solve a problem. "You're supposed the be the one with the knack for transfiguration, but let's see what a few years of experience can do to help, hmm?" 


End file.
